yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Hávt 86
Hávt 86 is a game for the Avec Neptune and Thevmedia TÉST DZ-68-5 consoles developed by Avec Zála Ltd. and Thevmedia and published by Avec Zála Ltd. only, containing 86 games (as it turns out it actually has 104 technically existing games) in one disc. It is also available in a cartridge form for the Avec Mega Neptune. It has a sequel, Ücc Game Collection whose sequel is Üsh Game Collection 2. The game is called by itself HÁVT100. "hávt" is a Yurkish word for "action". Hávt 86 is heavily based on Action 52. And if "it takes two" Action 52, you're right: Hávt 86 has 104 technically existing games with separate folders. Special games Among all games, these ones are marked as special ones: * 8. Avec Boss N1 * 15. Avec Quest N1 * 16. VGN Death * 33. Avec Boss N2 * 34. Underground Swordquest * 37. Avec Quest N2 * 52. Avec: Order of the Adventures * 53. Avec Boss N3 * 57. Avec Quest N3 * 86. Avec Adventures: The Evil World * 90. Placeholder (Bonus) * 92. Avec Quest F1 (Bonus) * 93. Avec Boss F1 (Bonus) * 97. Make your own games! (Bonus) * 98. Final Avec Quest (Bonus) * 99. Final Avec Boss (Bonus) * 100. EMPTY (Bonus) Gallery Menus File:Select Game Screen 1.PNG|First menu File:Select Game Screen 2.PNG|Second menu File:Select Game Screen 3.PNG|Third menu File:Select Game Screen 4.PNG|Fourth menu Avec Adventures: The Evil World File:Ice Snow 1.PNG|Ice Snow File:Ice Snow 2.PNG File:Ice Snow 3.PNG File:Ice Snow 4.PNG File:Ice Snow 5á.PNG File:DebugAVECADVENTURES86icefalls.PNG|Ice Falls File:Scan1á.PNG|Scanned advertisement from Avec Zála Ltd. Avec Adventures: The Evil World The eighty-sixth game in the list. There are three levels. Ice Snow Referred to as That Avec 86 game - Final game - Level 1 - Ice Snow in Age of Empires II. The player should go to the gate. Upon doing so, he/she is teleported to a different area where the player is instructed to kill the wolf. Desert Buildings Referred to as That Avec 86 game - Final game - Level 2 - Desert Buildings in Age of Empires II. The player is instructed to locate and kill Afx G. Ice Falls Referred to as That Avec 86 game - Final game - Level 3 - Icefalls in Age of Empires II. It is called Ice Falls elsewhere. There doesn't seem to be any objectives, although it can be completed. Level select center A level select is accessible by pressing Start + B. It only offers the player GAME ID and LEVEL ID. The value system consists of . Unused values These values are only used by the game in the level select. GAME ID * Start Pointers: ** - Is meant to start 103. Hate of the Rain, but fails. ** - Is meant to start 104. unnamed, but fails because the game was not programmed to start. * Game Pointers: ** - Starts 101. 1 ** - Starts 102. 2 ** - Continues where left off. ** - Continues where left off, but still nothing happens. ** - Only displays Fall of 0 - Game #105 ** - Only displays Haunted Darkness - Game #106 ** - Only displays Temp - Game #107 ** to - Only displays Temp - Game # ** - Says You have got to the top of Mount 65535. Still no game. LEVEL ID * - Used by 101. 1, 102. 2, 103. Hate of the Rain and 104. unnamed. * - Does nothing, as it is not a hex number. Unused graphics The game 104. unnamed stores graphics that are not used in the game. All of them are used in either Steve on His Adventure through a World, Steve's Ice Tour Adventure, UNNAMED STEVE or Steve - Codename Trouble. File:HÁVT100-UNUSED-GAMENO104-unnamed-BOOM.PNG|BOOM File:HÁVT100-UNUSED-GAMENO104-unnamed-CHARLASER.PNG|CHARLASER File:HÁVT100-UNUSED-GAMENO104-unnamed-CHARSPRITE.PNG|CHARSPRITE File:HÁVT100-UNUSED-GAMENO104-unnamed-MANBACKGROUND.PNG|MANBACKGROUND File:HÁVT100-UNUSED-GAMENO104-unnamed-MANBACKGROUNDDESERT.PNG|MANBACKGROUNDDESERT File:HÁVT100-UNUSED-GAMENO104-unnamed-MANBACKGROUNDDESERT2.PNG|MANBACKGROUNDDESERT2 File:HÁVT100-UNUSED-GAMENO104-unnamed-MANBACKGROUNDICE.PNG|MANBACKGROUNDICE File:HÁVT100-UNUSED-GAMENO104-unnamed-MANBACKGROUNDICE2.PNG|MANBACKGROUNDICE2 File:HÁVT100-UNUSED-GAMENO104-unnamed-MANBACKGROUNDICE3.PNG|MANBACKGROUNDICE3 File:HÁVT100-UNUSED-GAMENO104-unnamed-MANBACKGROUNDICE4.PNG|MANBACKGROUNDICE4 File:HÁVT100-UNUSED-GAMENO104-unnamed-MANLINE.PNG|MANLINE File:HÁVT100-UNUSED-GAMENO104-unnamed-MANLINE2.PNG|MANLINE2 File:HÁVT100-UNUSED-GAMENO104-unnamed-MANSPRITEDIE.PNG|MANSPRITEDIE File:HÁVT100-UNUSED-GAMENO104-unnamed-MANSPRITEIMPERIALTROOPER.PNG|MANSPRITEIMPERIALTROOPER File:HÁVT100-UNUSED-GAMENO104-unnamed-MANSPRITEMETALGUNMAN.PNG|MANSPRITEMETALGUNMAN Unused text \DATA\GAMES\NO104-unnamed\SPRITES\MANSPRITE \DATA\GAMES\NO104-unnamed\SPRITES\MANSPRITEJUMP \DATA\GAMES\NO104-unnamed\SPRITES\MANSPRITEDIE \DATA\GAMES\NO104-unnamed\SPRITES\MANLINE \DATA\GAMES\NO104-unnamed\SPRITES\MANLINE2 These refer to unused sprites. MANSPRITE (Steve) and MANLINE (Line Killer) are used in Steve on His Adventure through a World. The others are there, but are unused because they could not be set to be used. Line Killer /s Refers to an enemy not present in any of the Hávt 86 games. The sprites MANLINE and MANLINE2 would be used for it. The enemy however exists in Steve on His Adventure through a World. HÁVT100 CODE Temp - Game # HÁVT100 is the game's initial debug name, CODE is a tag for game codes and the last one appears when through are used respectively, with "" being replaced by the game's initial ID number. Fall of 0 - Game #105 \DATA\GAMES\NO105-fall Haunted Darkness - Game #106 \DATA\GAMES\NO106-dark Temp - Game #107 \DATA\GAMES\NO107-temp The game was meant to have 107 technically existing games, but three of them never got their code written in any way. HÁVT100-FIFTHSELECT HÁVT100-GAME100EMPTY-JUMP These are only used by the debug console, which sends the data values to Registry Editor (either Thevmedia Mountain Cat SP1 or Mountain Dog). Bonus games center There are 14 games that cannot normally be played because the developers forgot to fix a mistake. When completing the third level of 86. Avec Adventures: The Evil World, the game is supposed to activate HÁVT100-FIFTHSELECT, but the game's memory fails to set 0.4 to 1, so the fifth menu remains unseen. Here are the games in the fifth menu: 87. Pong You already know what this is. The game's objective is simply to do what you originally did. 88. Age of Empires II: Battle of Huns center This game is supposed to show Age of Empires II, on a scenario related with Huns. The code that was written for it reads as follows: HÁVT100 CODE GAME 88 KSKLPJDK SDJKLASDJKD NULL ASJDJKASDHASD Kill JSDKJF everyone KJKLS of LAJSDJLASD the KSDFJSDFKL Huns JKLSJADSJSJ before JS JKSLDJKLASD it JKLSDJASDJKLASD is JKSDFJKL ADKLS too KASJLASDJ late JKDSKLJASDFJKL. D The scenario instructions are: Kill everyone of the Huns before it is too late. The code does not include the scenario itself (only the part reserved for the scenario instructions and such, mixed with the game's own code), and it was replaced by the code of 90. Placeholder with its unique palette. 89. Age of Empires: Detonation of the Rome center HÁVT100 CODE GAME 89 DJKKLSJ Another game that was never finished. Its code only mentions "DJKKLSJ", which translates into a 0.1 millimeter line. 90. Placeholder center A game that serves as a placeholder for games that never got their programming finished. You are a stickman that can run back and forth, but cannot jump (something you can do in 100. EMPTY). 91. Doom Exactly what you expected to see. This is Doom. 92. Avec Quest F1 Marked as special. 93. Avec Boss F1 Marked as special. 94. TEST BARS Test bars. That's pretty much it. 95. Voice Test Probably meant for testing your voice, but a microphone is needed, which does not exist at all for the Avec Neptune! 96. User-submitted Games Library Connects to Avec HÁVT100.Server1, which sends the collected information back to the Avec Neptune. The only level currently available is DEFAULT, which redirects to the offline game 90. Placeholder. 97. Make your own games! Is cyan on the menu. Here you can create your own games from scratch, or use a game that already exists on the disc. Marked as special. 98. Final Avec Quest Marked as special. 99. Final Avec Boss Marked as special. 100. EMPTY center Like 90. Placeholder, but with a different color. In the fifth menu, it is colored blue, and can therefore only be unlocked by completing 99. Final Avec Boss. Now the stickman can jump, and it is possible to jump while running! Marked as special. File:100. EMPTY - Jumping!.PNG|The stickman jumping File:HÁVT100-GAMENO100-EMPTY-MANSPRITE.PNG|MANSPRITE - This sprite is assigned to this game by name File:HÁVT100-GAMENO100-EMPTY-MANSPRITEJUMP.PNG|MANSPRITEJUMP - This sprite is assigned to this game by name Unused games There are four games which cannot be accessed by normal means. They require the SELECT HÁVT level select and only make use of one single level (which is ). 101. 1 Like 100. EMPTY. Going in the middle kills you. To access this game, use GAME ID . 102. 2 Same as 101. 1, but you cannot even move as you will be killed directly. To access this game, use GAME ID . 103. Hate of the Rain Redirects to 90. Placeholder, but activates HÁVT100-GAME100EMPTY-JUMP to allow the player to jump. To "access" this game, use GAME ID or . 104. unnamed Handles unused stuff. Assigned to GAME ID and . Kategori:Yurkish video games